


Mating Season

by awildsonder (alifeasvivid)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mute Link, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeasvivid/pseuds/awildsonder
Summary: A request by an anon on tumblr for something "hardcore" so this came out.It's Zora mating season and Prince Sidon has been waiting for only one person: his beloved Hylian Champion, Link.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but super smutty. Hope you like it.

“I want you,” Sidon whispers low in Link’s ear as soon as they’re away from the crowd. “Goddess, Link, I want you so much.” He lifts Link into his arms, holding him so they are eye level with each other.

Link hums and smiles, reaching out to stroke the fins which adorn the sides of Sidon’s face. He plants sweet kisses all over Sidon’s cheeks. It has been a while since they have been able to see each other, not to mention be alone together.

Sidon purrs under Link’s kisses and touches, but it almost instantly morphs into a growl. “You don’t seem to understand, my pearl, how desperate I am for you.” They’re alone in Sidon’s room now and the Zora Prince can barely contain himself, his cocks are already beginning to emerge from his slit. He kisses Link’s lips fiercely, drinking in his soft, surprised gasp and thrusting his tongue into the Hylian champion’s mouth. They kiss until Sidon feels Link tense with the need for air. With one hand supporting Link, Sidon lifts the other to brush his hair back from his face. “Please let me have you, Link.”

The thought of telling Sidon “no” doesn’t even cross Link’s mind. Something is different about the Prince this time, something is more wild, but Link trusts Sidon and loves him endlessly and wants him badly. He has been dreaming of this moment since Zelda had first told him she was sending him as an emissary to the Zora’s Domain. Link nods his consent to Sidon and is almost immediately tossed back onto the Hylian bed Sidon now keeps in his room. He grunts slightly and looks up to see Sidon peeling off his royal jewelry, staring back with a hunger in his eyes Link has never seen before.

“I do hope you’ll forgive my… forwardness, my pearl, but it is the Zora mating season and I–” Having shed his jewels, Sidon moves over Link on the bed, stroking one claw over his little lover’s reddened cheek. “I love you so and I want no one but you. Waiting for you has been agony.” Sidon has enough presence of mind not to rip Link’s clothes from his body, but he wants Link naked now. Palming his hand between Link’s legs, Sidon leans down and nips at his ear. “Take off your clothes,” he commands.

Link doesn’t need to be told twice. He shimmies out of his tunic and trousers, exposing himself bit by bit to Sidon’s ravenous gaze. Mating season, he muses to himself, that must explain Sidon’s strange behavior… and why the square was so empty. The way Sidon was talking, he must have had offers, probably at the very least from his fanclub. Link’s body flushes with heat as he realizes what it means that the Prince chose to hold out only for him.  _Sorry I made you wait_ , he signs, now fully naked before his lover.

Sidon smirks and caresses Link’s torso with only the tips of his claws, reveling in the way Link squirms. “There’s nothing to apologize for. You’re here now,” Sidon kisses Link deeply, all but fucking Link’s mouth with his tongue, “that’s all that matters,” he finishes when he releases his little Hylian. Sidon rubs the pad of his thumb over Link’s cheek, smiling down at him. “You’re so beautiful, Link my darling.”

Link reaches up with his small hand to return the gesture, grinning madly as Sidon leans into his touch. He might not be in heat, but Link has been very desirous to see his prince all the same. He tears himself away from Sidon’s molten fire gze and trails his hands over Sidon’s body, anywhere he can reach. Sidon’s skin is rough and smooth at the same time–rough enough to create the most delicious friction against Link, but smooth enough to not hurt. Link marvels at the contrast between his own slightly tanned skin and Sidon’s ruby red and white. His gaze travels further down between them to admire Sidon’s claspers, creamy white and dark pink at the tips with ridges that always stroke Link’s insides in the most blissful ways. Link feels a blush creeping in on his cheeks and he looks back up to find Sidon grinning deviously at him.

“Do you like what you see?” The Zora Prince asks mirthfully. In truth, he loves to bask in Link’s adoration.

Link’s palms drift up and down Sidon’s biceps and he nods with a small dreamy smile on his face.  _You know I do_ , he signs.

Sidon kisses Link’s forehead. “Me too,” he murmurs.

Link’s blush brightens and he averts his eyes, only to have his face tilted back by Sidon’s large, gentle fingers. Emboldened by the sheer amount of love he sees in Sidon’s eyes, Link reaches down between them to stroke the head of Sidon’s right cock, which he knows is the one Sidon favors. He is gratified when Sidon shivers and shakes above him.

“Link… Link… oh, my pearl,” Sidon pants. He rocks against Link’s hand, leans into the other which rests on the side of his face. “My precious darling, you are mag-magnificent.” Sidon has not even touched himself since mating season began and he already feels close to the edge just from Link’s fingertips on his slick skin. He finds himself utterly elated that he waited for Link. The Hylian is perfect in every way and Sidon cannot regret all of the hot, sleepless nights and vivid, fevered dreams, or all of the offers he turned down, leading up to this moment. “Link, please. I need you now. I have waited for your touch, for your body only, for ages. Please, let me have you,” he pleads again.

Link nods and Sidon needs no further encouragement. He slides his cock against Link’s entrance, slicking him up.

Link gasps as the Prince grabs his wrist and pushes two of Link’s own fingers into him. Link begins to prepare himself, knowing Sidon cannot due to his claws. He’s wet with Sidon’s fluids and Sidon is still rubbing his cock around Link’s entrance, making him even wetter. Link adds a third finger, followed quickly by a fourth. He is hardly any less eager than Sidon for their bodies to be joined. Feeling ready, he removes his fingers from himself, dragging them through Sidon’s slickness and over Sidon’s cock and immediately diving them into his mouth.

Sidon growls at the display and positions his clasper at Link’s entrance, pressing inside slowly and savoring the feel of Link’s body swallowing him up.

Link cries out as Sidon enters him. It’s too much and not enough as always, and it feels better than any other thing Link has ever experienced. His own cock twitches and jumps against his belly, leaking all over him. He whimpers when he feels Sidon bottom out inside him. He looks down to see Sidon’s right cock seated fully inside his hole and his left cock just as hard and lying next to Link’s. He almost giggles at the size difference, but that’s when Sidon starts to move and his little laugh dies in his throat to come back as a long, drawn-out moan.

Sidon is merciless as he fucks into Link, rutting against him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. His higher reasoning functions have all but shut down, leaving only his mating instincts, which are overwhelmed by Link’s tight heat and soft, pliant body.

Link goes almost completely slack, clinging to Sidon with his hands as the Prince drives into him harder than he ever has before. Link loves it. He has begged for Sidon to be rough with him in the past, but has only ever gotten a few tender lovebites out of him. This… this is different. This is amazing. Sidon suddenly strikes that particular spot inside Link and the Hylian champion screams wordlessly until it tapers off into a groan. He tenses and tightens around Sidon, arching his hips and rubbing his cock against Sidon’s second one.

It’s more than Sidon can stand and he leans down, sinking his razor-sharp teeth into Link’s shoulder. At the first taste of Link’s blood, Sidon’s pupils flare and the pace of his thrusting nearly doubles. He releases Link’s flesh from his mouth, sucks on and laps at the marks he has made. He can taste Link’s love and his lust in his blood. Delicious.

Link cries out and writhes against Sidon. The bite hurts, but it hurts so good. He wants Sidon to do it again and again and again. He throws his legs around Sidon and tilts his head to allow the Prince better access to his neck and shoulder.

Sidon notices the movement and raises his head to look down at Link. Blood drips off his shoulder and onto the sheets and it’s enough to bring sidon back to himself for a moment. “Oh, Link, my sweet one, are you alright? I’m so sor–” he’s cut off by Link’s fingers on his lips.

 _More_. Link signs.  _Again. More._  He dabs his fingers against the wounds, drops of blood pooling on them and he lifts his hand to Sidon’s lips again, slipping his fingertips inside when Sidon’s mouth falls open in surprise.

Sidon doesn’t know if Link understands the full weight of what he is doing, but as soon as the blood touches his tongue again, he doesn’t care. He has wanted this for too long to deny himself now that he has it. He takes a few long, almost lazy thrusts in and out of Link before pounding him once more. He wraps his hand around Link’s cock and his own second one, squeezing and stroking them both in time with his thrusts.

Link comes almost immediately after that. He trembles and quivers and tosses his head back with his face contorted in a soundless scream. It’s too much, too much, too much and finally enough.

Seeing his lover drowning in such pleasure, pleasure that he himself had caused, Sidon follows suit. “Link… oh Goddess, Link. You’re amazing,” he rasps, each word punctuated with a push of his hips. His first cock fills Link with himself, so much of it that Link can barely keep it all in, while his second coats Link’s stomach in sticky, white fluid.

Link blinks blearily up at Sidon with a dopey smile on his face, still coming down from his high. He dips his fingers in Sidon’s cum covering his belly, collecting as much as he can and then sucking them clean.

Sidon groans in the back of his throat as he slips slowly out of Link’s body. “My pearl, please…” he begs, not sure if he’s begging Link to stop or to continue.

 _That was brilliant_ , Link signs sloppily.  _Again. More_. He points to the bite mark which covers most of shoulder and part of his neck.  _Again. More_.

Sidon falls to the side, landing on his back, hiding his face from Link in shame. He should have never bitten Link like that without permission. Link cannot possibly know what it means, that they’re… bonded now. Forever. “Link, Link, you don’t understand.”

Link clambers over Sidon to straddle him. He pulls Sidon’s hands away from his eyes.  _What’s wrong? Do I not taste good?_  he signs as he pouts.

Sidon snorts out a dry laugh. “My pearl, you taste divine. Like nothing I have ever tasted before. I would drink all of you until there was nothing left. But… when a Zora bites their lover that way… then they are no longer just lovers. They become mates. There is normally a ceremony which occurs prior, like a Hylian wedding… and I am so selfish, I could not even give you that. I could not even manage to give you a choice, but… you are my mate now.”

Even though it has obviously upset Sidon in some way, Link swells with happiness upon hearing his new title. He has wanted this… or something like this, for so long. He looks down at his bleeding shoulder, knowing it will scar beautifully, a sign forever that he belongs to Sidon.

“Can you forgive me, Link?” Sidon says mournfully, looking down and away.

Link leans down and kisses the corner of Sidon’s mouth until Sidon turns back to look at him.  _I want to be your mate_ , he signs.

Sidon’s face breaks into a wide grin. “You do!? This is wonderful! I– are you certain?”

Link nods emphatically.

Sidon crushes Link against his chest and smatters his face with kisses until Link’s fists pound against his chest. He releases his new mate and looks up at him quizzically. “What is it, my pearl?”

Link is beaming from ear to ear.  _Does this mean I get to bite you too?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love. Comments are life.


End file.
